70: The Lilo Adventures of Lucario and The Mystery of Mew
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and Friends were enjoying Winsdor castle when they heard word about Lucario in England and the girl who freed him. Plus another Crystal Gem has been located. P: Horses and ponies gallop away, to a magic school where griffins stay.
1. Legend of Lucario

The Celestian Alliance and their schools are at Windsor Castle for a field trip. As they were looking around The Crimson Drawing Room when they run into Ash, May, Brock, and May's kid brother, "Max". They were in the U. K to look for some Pokemon. After they greeted Sam to them, they greeted their Pokemon to them. Ash got out his Treecko, Taillow, and Corphish, May got out her Torchic, Beautifly, and Skitty, and Brock got out his Marshtomp, Geodude, and Vulpix. Sam adored Skitty's style, Betty Ann loved Beautifly's wings and was doing an assignment on butterflies, Kiki dug the Torchic and decided to lay off the chicken, Tucker loved the Tailow, Frank liked the geodude and Gary loved the treecko.

Suddenly their teacher, "Arthur Dent" came up and told them to catch up with the class. Gary whispered to them they the Pokemon need to find a place to play. So the Pokemon decided to play around Round Tower where they come across Team Aqua a wolf, a chameleon, and a panther. They were Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, and Panther Caroso. They were planning to steal the treasures from the castle. Suddenly a Lucario came in and fought them off. The ponies were looking around when they saw the action.

"Awesome a Team Rocket Brawl!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she started to attack.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said, "Rainbow you can't scare away the Pokemon."

"What have we here?" Wolf said,

"Your space aliens," Twilight said.

"Have you thought about joining a zoo party?" Pinkie asked, "Because you guys should go to The London Zoo."

"Oh please," Panther groaned, "The humans will think we're mascots."

"Plus animals would go great on bacon grease, except Pigma Dangar. You can't eat your own kind." Leon explained.

Panther started to develop a crush on Rarity, but Rarity refused to date him and placed lipstick on him, making everyone laugh.

"This is not funny guys!" Panther groaned.

Back in the castle, the students were finishing their tour when the Pokemon came along. Nigel was shocked and said, "So losers, who are these pets?"

"They're ours," Ash shouted as he ran to Pikachu.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

Everyone got confused and they decided to wait til they get back to their home.

When they got back they needed to know why were the Pokemon acting up since they told them to play outside. Cresselia came in and told them they saw Lucario. She explained that is was a servant to Sir Aaron in England. One day Queen Rin of Cameron was dying and gave her powers to him. While they were on the run, they were attacked by Skarmories. Lucario sensed his master's aura and wanted to go. Unfortunately, it was unsafe and Aaron imprisoned him in a staff hoping one day he'll come out in a worthy fighter.

They didn't know who freed Lucario from his staff. Cresselia showed them a vision of a girl with long red hair named, "Ginny Weasley". They needed to locate her fast.


	2. To the Tree of Beginning

After their trip, they were walking on the streets of London when they saw 3 kids. One had dark brown hair and looked a lot like Gary, one had red hair, and one had dirty blonde hair. They followed the trio to the train station where they went inside a wall. They quickly followed them and discovered a magical train station.

The trio introduced themselves as Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Then Ginny came around, revealing to be the girl wielding the staff. "I'm Ginny." she greeted.

"You're the girl we're looking form," Lilo said.

Suddenly, Stitch found a donation box filled with toys. Pikachu, Skitty, Mudkip, and Torchic started to play in it too. Then a Mew came up and took the box.

"Mew comes to Hogwarts every year and takes toys to its home at the Tree of Beginning. " Hermoine explained.

"Where is it taking the toys?" Tucker asked.

"I've located them in The Tree of Beginning." Joy said.

"It's called The Tree of Beginning because it looks like a tree and the wizards of Hogwarts built it there millenniums ago," Hermione explained.

"I have to warn you," Joy explained, "Mew rarely shows it's true self and can take on any Pokemon."

"Luckily, Lucario can locate anyone." Joy said.

"Let's come with you," Harry said.

"The more the merrier." Stitch said.

"More like unmerrier." Iago insulted.

"Iago!" Betty An whispered.

Meanwhile, Mew took the toy box to an area of toys. There Mew, Pikachu, and Skitty started playing together. "Cool toys." Stitch comments.

Meanwhile, the Celestian Alliance and their wizard friends rode off to the Tree of Beginning. Harry, Lilo and Gary rode on Twilight, Hermione and Sam rode on Fluttershy, Frank and Ron Betty Ann, May, and Ginny, Misty and Kiki, Brock, Fluttershy, and Max, Tucker, and the pets. While they were riding, Joy told them another Gem has been activated, "Horses and ponies gallop away, to a magic school where griffins stay."

"It's so hard to tell who is who with your identical faces," Twilight said to Gary.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But we have different hairstyles and eyes. Also, I have my scar since I was a baby."

As they were riding, Lilo spotted a hot spring. On top of the spring was a crystal flower. "That's called A Time Flower." Hermione explained, "Anyone with wizard blood, aura, or magical powers can see the past."

Sam decide to get it. She took off her shoes and socks and received the flower. As she got out and placed on her shoes and socks, Ginny got close to it and sensed Lucario's past with Sir Aaron. She asked Lucario if he missed Sir Aaron and he did.

Suddenly, they heard some music. They followed to a barbecue party filled with villains. "A party?" They whispered.


	3. The Amber Crystal Gem

"This is awkward," Hermione whispered.

"Apparently," Pinkie suggested, "These parties don't allow good guys."

"Your right Pinkie. These Varmints would be mad if we get caught." Applejack replied.

"How are we going to go through without getting caught by the villains?" Lilo asked.

"The element of Kindness can also change attire," "If it's on the chosen female gender."

"I'm a girl," Sam said

"Generosity" Betty Ann shouted.

"Kindness" Sam shouted.

"Change us into convincing villain disguises!" they both shouted as they turn into villain apparel.

"We're punks," Frank said in delight.

Inside the party they saw Jay, Mal, and Carlos eating the dessert buffet, King Bowser blindfolded and breaking a piñata shaped like Superman, Lord Zedd was dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller, and The Shredder talking to Nasira.

The heroes in disguise were walking til they bumped into a dark figure, "Can I help you?" asked the figure.

It was Darkrai in his human form. He explained that the villains are celebrating the festival of the forest monsters. A festival of when forest monsters hunt for human flesh. Betty Ann was fascinated. "We need someone on how to get to Mew." Betty Ann said in a fake British accent.

"I can help." Commander Peepers said in a party hat. He was accompanied with Star Wolf in party hats and eating some chicken legs while Leon ate a worm sandwich, which disgusted May and Max.

"What is the quickest way to the Tree of Beginning?" Lilo asked in a British accent.

"Take the boat to the rivers that lead to the place." Peepers explained.

"Thanks love," Gary replied in a British accent.

As they left, Commander Peepers suspects something, "Don't those punks look familiar?" Commander Peepers asked.

"You're right on that," Wolf replied.

"They look like those human kids at Windsor Castle," Leon replied.

Hermione asked Lucario to hold the Time Flower. There it shows them the past. "That must be Sir Aron on that Pidgeot," Kiki suggested.

They saw him fly and noticed that the facts were wrong. "Sir Aron wasn't around to fight," Tucker said.

"He betrayed me," Lucario said in tears.

"He did," Cresselia said as she came in.

Cresselia exaggerated so they can figure the truth on their own. "Promise me you won't desert Pikachu and Lilo, promise me you won't desert The Elements of Harmony?" Lucario asked.

"We will." They answered.

Suddenly they saw the inside of the place. "We made it to the Twee of Beginning," Tweety said.

While they were looking around, they saw some pony. "I'm coming for you Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran off.

Pikachu, Torchic, Stitch, and Skitty were playing with the toys when they heard Ash. They rushed and reunited with their owners.

As they were about to leave, they heard some noises, "Peepers gave away the entrance!" shouted Darkrai.

"Darkrai," Commander Peepers whined. "These punks needed some answers."

"Those punks aren't evil at all, they're The Celestian Creeps in disguise." Darkrai explained, "Destroy them!"

"Generosity!" Betty Ann summoned gem shards and stopped some villains. King Dedede decided to take over. He got out his hammer and started smashing the place. Some really sharp gems were about to stab the ponyta. "The ponyta!" Ginny shouted.

She waved her wand and placed a shield on the ponyta, which gave them time to run. Then Ginny started to faint. Lilo noticed that Ginny's left shoulder is glowing and changed into a powerful armor. Realizing she's the Crystal Gem they're looking for. "Ginny is the Crystal Gem. She's the Amber Gem!" Lilo shouted.

"A deep love for horses and is really swift." Joy explained, "Ginny is indeed the Amber Crystal Gem.

"Another Crystal Gem!" "Oh come on!"

"Let's get ready guys!"

They each said their respective gems and shouted, "Crystalize." which made them transform into their gem attire. They fought off the villains while Him grabbed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Ginny Help!" Ron shouted.

Ginny then summoned a hammer from her shoulder. There she bonked on Him and freed her brother and his friends. "I could've done that." King Dedede complained.

Mew came in and helped fight off the villains. Then the place was collapsing. "The toys!" Stitch shouted as he rushed. The Celestian Birds came along too. As they got there, it was too late, the toys were gone for good.

They rushed down in a bad mood. Darkrai was impressed, "Now all the little kiddies will cry about no donated toys."

The villains started to laugh, Ginny got mad and told the ponyta to a fire spin on them. There the villains made a run for it. The place was still collapsing when Lucario went into the center and sacrificed himself, restoring the Tree of Beginning. As they got to the dying Pokemon, the Time Flower showed a final message from Sir Aron "I ran away because I had to save Mew and the kingdom. Since their both one and the same. You served me greatly Lucario." the message sent.

Lucario dies as the message ended, turning him into a spirit. Everyone was shocked by this.

"Everyone back to your homes!" Darkrai shouted.

"What about the Celestian Creeps?" Goldar asked.

"We let them go for now," Darkrai answered.


	4. Toy power

Back at the train station, they saw the donators disappointed. The Celestian Alliance in their normal attire felt bad and needed a way to save them from a ruined life. "The Element of Laughter, Kindness, and Magic can create toys." Joy explained.

"That's cool!" Tucker shouted, "We can be like Santa's little elves!"

"Get ready to make toys," Twilight said to them.

"Kindness!" Sam shouted as she made stuffed toys.

"Laughter!" Tucker shouted as he made prank toys.

"Magic!" Gary shouted as he made magical toys.

The donors saw the magic and were impressed, now the poor children won't worry.

Back in the human world, Skitty, Mudkip, and Torchic returned to their Pokemon. Ash, May, Max, Pikachu, and Brock decided to leave for another journey.

They said they're goodbyes and Gary started thinking about Harry. "Twilight did say that I look exactly like Harry."

"Maybe you two can switch places sometimes," Pinkie suggested.

"This will be like that Mark Twain Book, "Tom Sawyer."

"No Tucker, your thinking of The Prince and The Pauper." Rarity corrected.

"I remember that fairytale." Stella replied, "It's when 2 boys with the same face switch places to see what their lives are like, then they realized that they love their lives the way it is."

"That's really cool Stella," Poppy replied.

"We're not back until 6pm, wanna go to The Modern Unicorns?" Gary asked, "Megan said that they serve free desserts on Tuesdays."

"Yummy!" Pinkie and Tucker shouted.

There they skipped all the way to the pub. "Tucker and Pinkie are always up for dessert," Frank said.

Later that night, they were getting ready for bed. "Those were some really good chocolate sponge cake," Sam said

"Not as good as the bread and butter pudding," Fluttershy replied.

Cresselia came in and thanked The Celestian Alliance for fixing the toy replacements and they wondered why Mew take the toys.

Cresselia explained Mew did it because it gets alone in the Tree of Begging and decided to take some toys for a while and take them to the poor afterward.

Everyone understood why and they all headed for bed. As they were sleeping, Cresselia gave them good dreams and headed off into the night.

The End.


End file.
